Have You Got Color In Your Cheeks?
by allyaustin
Summary: His present? Laura, tied up in a nice; big, red bow. /Smut. PWP.


**Summary: His present? Laura, tied up in a nice; big, red bow. /Smut. PWP.**

**A/N: The summary is pretty much enough explanation. Happy belated Birthday to Ross, my son. This is for Frida and Laura. **

* * *

><p>They eye each other hungrily as Ross pushes off the door frame and stalks toward Laura. He reaches out for her small hand and pulls her behind him until they're heading into the living room. The shades are drawn, but a few lamps placed around the room cast it in a soft glow. He leads her further inside and drops her hand so he can turn some music on. Arctic Monkeys, "Do I Wanna Know?" suddenly streams throughout the room.<p>

Laura watches him drop the remote back onto the stereo and then he slowly turns. His face is a dangerous expression and the brunette bites her lip as his eyes blatantly and slowly peruse her body.

Neither of them say a word as he moves toward the couch. He sits on the end with his hands clasped between his knees. He's hunched over and he's watching her.

"Strip for me, Laura," he murmurs with a dark tone.

His command catches her slightly by surprise and a short breath hitches in her throat.

Laura licks her dry lips and stares down at Ross. His brow is arched in a challenge and she lets his gaze and the rock music seduce her movements.

She kicks off her shoes, winking at Ross as she tosses them his way. He chuckles, but his stormy eyes never lighten.

She reaches for the hem of her shorts and slowly unbuttons them. Ross's gaze follows her hands as they tug the denim down her long legs. She throws the shorts aside and straightens back up. Laura had selected her underwear very carefully today. The soft pink material was detailed with silky lace and it caressed her skin gently whenever she would move.

"The shirt, too," Ross demands as she stands waiting for him to step closer.

"So demanding," She murmurs.

Laura slowly crosses her arms in front of her chest and pulls the cropped shirt over her head. Without its protection she finds herself at the mercy of his gaze. She glances down at her matching light pink bra. She can see her breasts through the thin material, and when she glances back up, Ross raises the edge of his mouth in a devilish smirk.

He looks like a fantasy come to life. His legs straining against his jeans. His strong muscles peeking out from his black tee. Everything is perfectly in control. She wants to make him drop the act. She wants to make him groan her name and forget that he's the one in the position of power.

She reaches behind her and fingers her bra clasp until the dainty material gives. When a cool whoosh of air caresses her breasts she knows there is no going back. She lets the silky straps glide down her arms, and then lets the bra fall on top of her shirt at her feet.

"Laura," Ross breathes, with a rather raspy voice.

Laura bites the edge of her mouth and soaks in the way he says her name as her tiny fingers find the hem of her underwear.

"No. Come here," he orders, standing up from the couch.

Laura pauses for a second but walks toward him.

"Lay back on the couch with your legs hanging off," he instructs. She does as he says. Her brown hair fanning out around her face and a few of the silky strands cascade down her neck and over her breasts.

Ross comes to stand over her. His hands run down her body, brushing her hair aside and cupping her eager breasts. He steals the air in the room as his fingers toy with her nipples.

She arches her head back and whimpers as he traces the outline of her breasts and then bends to mark the same path with his tongue. His mouth clamps over each perky nipple and Laura feels dampness pooling in her silky underwear. She hates that he's still fully clothed. She feels like she's at his mercy when she's supposed to be making him feel good so she reaches up and cups him through his dark jeans.

He's rather thick and hard against her small palm. Laura traces the outline of his length and licks her lips when she hears his shallow hiss in response to her touch.

He backs up, disconnecting his hand, so that he can pull his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. His bare, sensuous muscles almost making him look aggressive, rugged...untamable even.

Ross's hands reach down to unbuckle his belt and the brunette beneath him watches with rapt attention as he pulls the black leather out of the loops. His wicked grin telling her he knows exactly what she's thinking.

She feels her cheeks flush with color as he unbuttons his pants, but he doesn't unzip them yet. He comes to stand between her legs.

The blonde is already taller than her but when she's lying down, their proportions are thrown off even more. She feels small especially when he reaches down and peels her panties down her long legs.

Laura lifts her hips so that he can drag them lower and she smirks knowingly because he can see all of her from that angle. His gaze focuses between her legs and he licks his lips as he bends down to have a taste. She's nearly unprepared for his tongue and bucks her hips as his lips hit her bundle of nerves.

His strong arms press her thighs apart on the couch so that she's completely bared to him. He stares up at her as his tongue strokes up and down, working her body into a frenzy of passion and lust.

"Patient," He murmurs, taking one more taste before standing back to his full height. He reaches into his back pocket, retrieves a condom, and then finally pushes his pants and boxer briefs to the ground. He expertly rolls on the condom and then he wraps his strong hands around her thighs. She squeals as he tugs her body to the end of the couch so that her ass is right on the edge. He separates her legs and bends his knees until he's positioned perfectly.

"Happy fucking birthday to me." He breathes out through his nose as his eyes scan her body one last time.

His stomach muscles clench in tandem as he positions himself at her entrance. She tries to take in everything at once. His bulging arms, his strong thighs, his divine lips, and his dark eyes that are focused directly on her.

When he slides into her, she moans his name, and he so achingly slow continues to enter her and doesn't stop until he's pressed in to the hilt.

"Fuck," he growls, dragging the word out so that it rolls down her spine and makes her toes curl.

Once he's in, there is no going back. Ross isn't a slow and steady type of guy. He slides in and out of her, standing up and leveraging himself into her. The angle gives him so much control and Laura can't temper the soft cries that fall out of her mouth every time he pulls out and sinks back into her.

He reaches down and grabs her arms. "Flip over," he commands. He lifts her body and spins her around so that she's on her hands and knees on the soft leather of the couch.

He immediately sinks back into her as if he can't handle the few seconds of transition. His hands grip the edge of her hips hard as he pounds into her again and again. They lose their minds with each thrust and Laura is helpless to try and cling onto her sanity. He strokes her to the rhythm of his hips. She comes hard, pressing back onto the boy.

"Oh, god, that feels so fucking good. I can literally feel you clenching around me, Laura. So fucking tight around me," he whispers, readjusting them again so that he is lying down on his back and she is sitting on top of him. It feels almost deliciously sexy to ride him like this. She likes being on top, commanding his pleasure like he'd just commanded her own.

She grips his knees and pulls herself off of him slowly before letting her weight push her back down. Laura feels him shudder every time she does it, and his dark, husky groans fuel her forward.

"Yes, that's it...push yourself down onto me. Ride me," Ross orders, his eyes closed.

Laura does just as he says, slowing their pace to a maddening rate. His hands are gripping her ass hard enough to leave marks. He lets her move up and down a few more times before he grips her hips and takes the power right back as he starts pounding into her from below. She's forced to take it as he yanks her hair so that her back arches.

"Yes, right there," She breaths, telling him as she feels him stroke the spot that threatens to make her scream. She feels wild and hot. Their heavy breathing intermingled. Their skin slapping together in a symphony of delicious sounds.

"Rooooosssssss..." She drags as he continues to push into her. She knows she won't last much longer. His fingers circle once. Twice. And then she's coming again, harder and longer than the first time. He keeps pounding into her, chasing her orgasm with his own. Just as her pleasure is starting to wane, she feels him come, hot and hard inside of her.

"Laura," he groans over and over again until finally they're laying there in silence. She falls back onto him so that her hair falls around his neck. His chest rises and falls beneath her, carrying her up and down.

They lie like that until their breathing eventually returns to normal.

"Bed?" Laura asks.

He doesn't answer but instead pulls out of her. She stands to move out of his way but as he stands, he twists her around and lifts her to where her legs have no choice but to encircle his waist. She squeals as he does so, their sweaty skin pressed together. He bends down to kiss up her neck to her ear and walks them to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Laura sits up, a hungry gleam in her eyes. Her hands grip both of his hips and pull him forward. He stares down at the beauty beneath him, his own breathing heavy as she licks her lips.<p>

Without even a second thought, her lips land on the side of his body. She slowly heads south, her eyes never leaving his as her lips take their time to perfectly lick and trace his v-line.

Her hand then eagerly grabs his dick and wraps around the base, and she looks up at him with her own smirk.

She runs her hand up and down the hard length, and he closes his eyes with a sharp intake of breath. Laura wets her lips and touches the tip to her mouth. He groans as she licks around the head before wrapping her lips around him. She goes to work immediately licking down the shaft until her hand moves smoothly up and down in time with her mouth rocking back and forth, on and off.

His hands dug into her thick; long, brown hair, gripping her harder each time she takes him deeper. She decides to pick up her tempo as she feels him nearing release, and he starts guiding her head with his hands. She doesn't know if he even knows he's doing it, but soon he is pushing into her mouth faster and faster. She uses her free hand to grip his hip as her lips slid back and forth with each thrust.

"Laura," he grunts, not even stopping the tempo, "I'm gonna come, wait."

She feels him strain against the release, but she doesn't want him to stop. Laura wants him to come, and she's not going to let up until she gets exactly what she wants.

He pumps even faster when he sees she's not stopping. He's fucking her mouth, and she's definitely enjoying it. God, she never fails to amaze him. She groans as she feels him pulse in her mouth, and the extra sensation does the trick.

"Shit," he cries. His body shuddering and he releases into her mouth. He moans as he finishes, and slowly frees her of his tight grip on her hair. Laura sucks her way back to his head and finally releases him.

Ross looks down at her and Laura meets his direct gaze head-on and swallows him all the way down. She licks her lips.

"Hoy fuck," he says, staring down at her with pure admiration. He bends down and kisses her lips. "I will forever be in awe of you."

She smiles against his lips and then finds her way back to her position on the bed. Ross takes that as his chance.

His tongue licks up between her lips, spreading her open for his viewing. He sweeps across her clit and her body jumps. The next time he forces her hips down with his hand and uses the other one to stroke down her center. She's already beyond ready for him. He's just toying with her, bringing her closer and closer, and then withdrawing until she feels her body gasping for release.

The longer he holds her off, the more she feels her body begin to respond in all new ways. She feels her fingers grip the sheets and her toes curl. Heat radiates from her core until it takes over her entire body. She doesn't know how much longer she can take this or hold out as he alternates between licking and sucking on her. His fingers delve into her and begin a slow, steady pumping motion. Her body arches off of the bed as the combination of sensations rocket her over the edge.

"Fuck, I want that so bad," He groans as she rides out the orgasm, her core tightening and releasing.

"Ross," Laura moans, her grip tightening in his hair. He looks up at her and lands another soft kiss on her stomach. "All I can think about is you fucking me again. Hard."

"Fuck," Ross says, gripping her inner thigh. His breathing coming out nearly ragged for a second before he moves off the bed, slides on a condom, and moves over her once more.

Laura has less than a second of thought before he slams into her. She cries out at the hardness of his dick pushing farther into her, filling her completely.

"You always feel so fucking amazing, Laura." he says into her ear.

She can barely even manage a coherent sentence. Her body throbs all over, and she's aching for some kind of climax.

Roas begins moving inside of her at an uneven pace—pulling out slowly and then slamming fast into her, causing her to whimper in pleasure each time. He keeps up the pace until she feels her body tightening so hard she's close to convulsions. His breathing is rough as he pushes into her faster, reaching for an even deeper position.

Heat takes over Laura's body, starting at her toes curling against the mattress and rushing up all the way to her head. She feels the waves of energy pass through her, building up inside, and then rocketing from her core out. Her orgasm hits her like a punch to the gut. All the wind rushing out of her, her back arches off the bed, and she tightens around him until she's completely spent. Ross stills within her, letting her ride out her pleasure.

When she is finished, lying with her eyes closed and a giant smile on her face, he pulls out. Laura groans at the loss of him, already wanting more.

"Turn," he commands, grabbing her hips and turning her over.

He enters her from behind, reaching even deeper than before, and she feels her body tense all around. He rears back and then slams into her over and over again, sometimes sending her entire body forward with the force of his movements. She can feel her body rejecting the pain as he forces into her harder and harder each time.

But at the same time, she finds that she actually likes it. She likes how rough he's being, and each time he collides forward into her body, she wants him to do it harder. His hands dig into her hips, and at times he pulls back on them, roughly smacking their bodies together. The pain mingling so perfectly with the pleasure that the lines are blurring.

All she knows is that she is getting really close again, and he is getting even closer.

"Laura," he groans her name, pushing into her again.

"Mhm," she moans her answer, her elbows dropping onto the soft mattress.

"I want you to come for me." He tells her.

He didn't even have to ask because she sees spots with the intensity of it all, and buries her head into the pillow below. She hears Ross grunt and then come, doubling over on top of her.

They both lay there, breathing heavily, unable to think, let alone move.

"You're amazing," he says, tenderly kissing her shoulder.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Laura murmurs drowsily.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are nice.<strong>


End file.
